1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing changes in a closed subcarrier group (CSG) subscription in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
A closed subscriber group (CSG) is introduced to provide a better quality of service by allowing limited access only to a particular subscriber. A base station capable of providing a CSG service is referred to as a home eNodeB (HNB), and a cell providing a licensed service to subscribers of the CSG is referred to as a CSG cell. Basic requirements of the CSG in 3GPP are disclosed in 3GPP TS 22.220 V1.0.1 (2008-12) “Service requirements for Home NodeBs and Home eNodeBs (Release 9)”.
Since the CSG service is provided with a higher price than that of other typical wireless communication services, it is essential to provide a higher-quality service.
There may be changes in a CSG subscription during the CSG service is provided. For example, the CSG service of a user equipment may expire.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of processing changes in a CSG subscription between a user equipment and a network.